Driven by Love and Utter Madness
by AliceTarrantHightopp
Summary: It's been 3 months since Alice Kingsleigh left Underland. And all she could think about was her Mad Hatter. And all he could think about was her! God, knows how long it has been in Underland. Now that she thinks about it... It could have been YEARS! ! Alice had to get back to her true home, and fast... Utter madness has drove them back to each other... Oh and Love helped too!
1. Thinking of You

_"Please don't go, Alice.. Please don't leave me!" The Mad Hatter had tears in his eyes as Alice left. His image got more and more blurry... _  
_"I love you, Alice." He whispered as he faded away. "I love you too!" Alice screamed, praying he would hear her._

Alice bloted up right in bed. She couldn't breathe. It happened.. Again!

For the past 3 months, Alice had been dreaming of Tarrant... With his crazy hair, stunning eyes... She looked at the clock. 2:39 AM. She really needed to get back to Wonderland, and fast. She was now waking up at 2...41 AM just because of that darn Hatter! She ran her hand along the wall until she came near the light switch. She fumbled her hand around the area and finally the light came on...She started to pack with amazing speed when she heard a faint tap tap tap on her window.

"Hatter!" She thought cheerfully. Oh how great fate was. Bringing her and her Mad Hatter together, just when she needed him most!

Alice's heart began to race, nearly skipping beats. Her shaking hand clutched the door handel. She swung the door open, ready to jump straight into Tarrant's arms!

"Hello, Sweetie." A calm voice whispered.  
Alice's face was drained of all color.. The man in front of her smiled a wicked grin, then pushed back his black hair to reveal and eye patch.

"Stayne..." Alice growled.

********************Meanwhile, in Wonderland****************************  
Tarrant Hightop was sitting at a table, tapping his fingers against it impatiently as his insane friends threw things across the table...  
"9 months... How does that count as, 'before I know it.' " He growled under his breath... No, he wasn't mad at Alice, no... Just the bloody time difference between Underland and Aboveland!

"What's that, Hatta'? You miss your beloved Alice?" Mallymkun giggled.

"Ah shoods caa th' cheshire cat oan ye.." His eyes began to change.. They were now speckled with gold.. Not good..

"SPOON!" Thackery chucked a spoon at Tarrant, but he was so on the edge today, he didn't even see it coming. The spoon hit poor Tarrant in the cheek. Then his eyes went dark orange.

"Uh-Oh" Mally thought, "He's gon' have anotha' fit."

"Whit did Ah teel ye abit throwin' things?! Ah swear if alice doesnae come back suin, Ah micht jist lose mah min'!"  
"Hatter." Mally pleaded but Hatter didn't stop.

"Ah jist want mah alice back! it's bin nine months an' she trysted tae be back. trysted!" Tarrant screamed with tears in his eyes.

"Hatter?" Cheshire appeared next to him. "We all miss Alice. And we know how it feels."

"Nae! ye dornt! Ah loove 'er! it's just so hard tae cope!" He settled down. As did his accent...

"Aw, our poor Mad Hatter..." Everyone gathered around the now weeping Mad wasn't like him to just cry.. But this girl meant a lot to him.. So much, that he had lost his marbles... All over again..


	2. The Kidnapping, The Arrival and The Ring

Alice's POV

Stayne grinned at me. Oh how I wanted to gag.

"Let's go, love." He whispered.

"Like I'm going anywhere with you" I hissed and started to back away. Then the doors slammed behind me. That sure made my heart drop.

Stayne smiled even wider. "Oh, Alice. Why haven't you realized yet? I'm stronger than you are. You have no power here. You are not a champion here."

"You don't have any power either, Stayne.. We're not in Wonderland. We're in Aboveland." I gripped the door handles behind me.

"But not for long." The odd man sneered as he pulled out a small, hand held mirror. "Come, Alice. It's time to see your presouis Hatter!" He put his arm around my waist tightly.

"Let me go!" I screamed as I wiggled to get free. He rubbed the mirrior with his thumb.

"And by the way," Stayne growled," It's Underland." He reached through the glass, pulling me with him. I screamed and screamed for The Mad Hatter..

When we landed in Underland, I became dizzy.. All I could see was a castle, that was crumbling... Salazen Grum..  
Stayne dragged me inside and chained me to a wall, in a cell that was hidden deep inside the ex-Red Queen's castle..

"GUDDLER'S SCUT! LET ME OUT! I KNOW A CERTAIN HATTER THAT WILL KILL YOU WHEN HE HEARS ABOUT THIS!" I screeched as Stayne walked away.

"Well then, consider me _dead._"

Tarrant Hightopps POV

Another bloody tea-party.. I'm surprised I'm not entirely sick of this...I closed my eyes and I saw her. Blonde curls and all.. Oh how I missed her..  
Sudden growling came from the beast that stood beside me. I turned and looked at the Bandersnatch. The beast Alice tamed last time she was in Wonderland... Err, Underland.. Gosh, I've started calling my own world by her silly nickname...

The Bandersnatch howled in pain as an arrow hit him in the right leg. I bent down next him.

"Calm down and let me pull the arrow out." I put one hand on his leg to brace him and then pulled the arrow out with my other hand. It was just then when I realized the note on the arrow.

_Dear Mad Hatter,_

_I have her. I have your 'lovely' Alice right here. She is wounded.. One cut across her back.. Hmmm, I wonder how that happened? Come and get your girl Hatter... You know where to find me..._  
_Love,_

_ Ilosovic Stayne_

I could feel my anger boiling inside me. I was going to tear him apart!

"What is it, Hatta'?" Mallymkun asked me. I looked at her and she took several steps back, "Oh dear. Hatta' calm down. There is no need for those blood red eyes. Hatta'!" She exclaimed as I stood up. I gave her the note to read. As she read it, I bandaged poor Bander'.

"Oh Hatta'! It's going to be all right, love! We'll get 'er back!"

"Ack, mally. thaur is nae we. aam gonnae oan mah ain." I mumbled. "Ur ye weel enaw tae brin' me tae salazen grum?" I asked the Bandersnatch. He nodded. "Weel 'en..we're aff" I said. I mounted the Bandersnatch. We rode on..

The sky in Underland grew darker. I could no longer see...

I took the engagement ring from one pocket and tucked it safely in another...

"I'll see you soon, my Alice." I thought as we approached the castle.


	3. Cell 84

**AN: Thank you SOO much for following and AHH you guys are awesome! Please review though... I want to know what I need to improve on, so I can make the story 10x better:) Enjoy!**

**~Alice&TarrantHightopp**

Alice's POV

Stayne hit me with the whip again. This time in the back... I cursed and screamed...

"Worthless, stupid girl! I should have left you to rot in Aboveland..." He sneered. I crawled to the corner of my cell and mumbled a string of curse words at him as he left.

"Ugh. Look at me," I thought, "I look horrible. My dress is muddy and torn. My hair is tangled and dirty! My face, back,arms, legs, and everywhere else are covered in cuts and bruises. I'm a mess." What would the Hatter think when he saw me?! Oh, I wish we would've confessed our feelings earlier... I guess we're both to blame for that.

The Mad Hatter's POV

I got off the Bandersnatch and clutched the sword that was at my side. I walked across the small red bridge, and suddenly I was on the ground. Stayne stood above me, the tip of his sword at my neck.

" Hello, Hatter." He snarled.

"Hello." I smiled and started to laugh hysterically.

"Good lord! What is wrong with you Hatter?! Stop that! STOP!" He continued to yell at me.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked with a smile that would impress Cheshire. While he was slightly distracted, I tripped him and quickly stood. "Everything..." I answered.

"How the hell.."

"Now, where is Alice?"

"I won't tell you anythin-" I cut his arm with my sword.

"Noo, ye listen an' ye listen weel. ye captured mah precioos alice, locked 'er in a ceel, injured 'er, held a sword tae mah throat, an' noo ye willnae teel me whaur she is! yoo've got a lot ay nerve..Noo teel me whaur she is!"

"Cell number 84..." He answered through groans in pain. Then I ran as fast as I could. My heart was half bursting with joy and half full of anger. I was going to see my Alice!

"I swear as soon as I see her, I'm going to kiss her until-" Then I approached cell 84 and my heart dropped.

My Alice was _gone!_

* * *

"Alice!" I yelled as I walked around the crumbling castle.. Then I heard her voice.

"Hatter!" Alice yelled. I just caught a glimpse of her running around a corner.

"ALICE!" I ran to her and pulled her close to me.

"Ow! Tarrant!" She groaned. I pulled away slightly and saw the cuts that covered her beautiful face. I pressed my forehead against hers lightly..

"Oh, Alice. I'm sorry. It's my fault you were put through this pain, love.. I should have come to Aboveland and-" She grabbed my face and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and smiled..

"I should really rant more often..." I commented.

"Yes," She smiled," You should.."

"Now, let's get you back to Mirana's." I grabbed her hand and we walked past Stayne who was bleeding.

"This isn't over, you crazy Hatter!" Stayne screamed as I helped my beloved onto the awaiting Bandersnatch. Bandersnatch licked Alice repeatedly.

"That's mah lassie ye overgroon mutt**." **I teased as we rode off to The White Queen's castle.. Happy as ever


End file.
